dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Guerrin
} |name = Connor Guerrin |image = Connor.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Mage |family = Rendorn Guerrin (grandfather) Marina Aurum (grandmother) Thalia Aurum (great-aunt/adoptive grandmother) Eamon Guerrin (father) Isolde (mother) Rowan Guerrin (sister) (conditional) Teagan Guerrin (uncle) Rowan (aunt) Maric Theirin (uncle) Cailan Theirin (cousin) |location = Redcliffe Castle |voice = Michael Curtis Parsons |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Connor Guerrin is the son of Arl Eamon Guerrin and Arlessa Isolde, nephew of Bann Teagan Guerrin and cousin to King Cailan Theirin. Background Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ''Dragon Age: Inquisition thumb|250px|Connor killing himselfIn the alternate future witnessed by the Inquisitor and Dorian, they can find Connor and witness him kill himself in order to avoid becoming an abomination again. If the Warden allowed Connor to be possessed, however, then he does not appear in either Redcliffe Village or the alternate future and his fate is unknown. ]]}} Bugs * It is possible to save Connor and still have the Codex recorded as the Warden killing Connor. This bug occurs on the version after the events at Redcliffe Castle. In all platforms, the Codex will occasionally report that Isolde sacrificed herself to save Connor even when you opted to have the Circle of the Magi send a mage into the Fade rather than have Jowan use Blood Magic. * If Isolde kills Connor, Arl Eamon's dialogue during the coronation ceremony will be the same as if Connor were still alive - "Connor seems well enough, but Isolde refuses to speak of what happened..." * If both Arlessa Isolde and Connor are saved with the aid of the Circle of Magi, the codex may state that either one, or both of them, died during the events at Redcliffe Castle, even though both continue to appear in the game. If this happens it is possible that during Dragon Age Inquisition villagers of Redcliffe will state that either Isolde or Connor died during the events of Origins. * If First Enchanter Irving enters the fade and speaks with Arl Eamon there, there is one line of dialogue where Irving appears to be confused and questions trusting Arl Eamon -- it should probably be that Arl Eamon responds with that line to Irving. * In Dragon Age Inquisition, Connor will refer to Alistair as king even if The Hero and Anora are the monarchs. Trivia * When importing to ''Dragon Age II, one of the important choices that the player makes in Dragon Age: Origins is the fate of Connor. * Connor was set to appear in Dragon Age II, but this was cut from the final game before release. Recorded lines for Connor can be found here. * He was named after his grandfather's lover, a man whom his father, Eamon, came to known as father.Patrick Weekes' TwitterCodex entry: Fort Connor See also *Guerrin family References de:Connor Guerrin es:Connor Guerrin Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Abominations Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters